


Too Much In The Thrust

by Jen_Henny12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, I wrote this at 3 in the morning, idk what this is lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Henny12/pseuds/Jen_Henny12
Summary: Lena and Kara were having a passionate night, but things took a turn.





	Too Much In The Thrust

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend Ellie were texting about Supercorp and this came up lmfao. So shout out to Ellie for giving me this idea!! Go follow her at twitter: @LutHoeDanvers. Also please leave a comment and or kudos. They help me become more confident in writing.

Lena sighs as she feels her blonde haired wife kissing her neck while adjusting the straps on her hips. “Lena...are you sure you want me to use the strap? Without having the red sunlamps on?” Kara asked as she leans back to glance down at the CEO. 

A smirk appears on her face as she puts her arms together, making her breast look more presentable. “I’m pretty sure darling. I want to feel you. I want to be sore tomorrow. I want everyone to know how amazing you are in bed.”

Kara faintly licks her lips as she stares at those heavy globes, leaning down to kiss her nipples. “Ok my love, but please tell me if it’s too much.” 

Lena grabs the back of her neck and kisses her in response as she wraps her long, pale legs around the Super’s waist. “Go ahead. Please. I really need you,” she mumbles against her lips. Kara bites Lena’s lower lip as she grabs the silicone toy and presses the tip against her aching hole. 

Lena tilts her head back, feeling the toy going inside of her, filling her up in the most pleasurable and delicious way. “Oh fuck!” The Luthor woman moves her hand to Kara’s ass while the other grabs onto her bicep. “Go ahead! Don’t hold back!” Kara lets out a soft growl as she starts to slam her hips against Lena’s, adding a bit of strength with each thrust. She reaches down to grab her ass cheeks and quickly turns them over, making Lena be on top. “I love this position more.” 

The black haired woman lets out a moan and a chuckle. “Of course you do.” The CEO starts to slowly ride her wife while the blonde haired woman grabs onto the sheets as she watches Lena riding her as if she’s a horse. 

After a couple of thrusts, Lena starts to notice that each time Kara thrust up, She hovers a couple of inches from the bed. Lena starts to try to hold onto something as she realizes that Kara is too deep in the pleasure to really realize how hard she’s going. Lena should’ve expected this to be honest considering this was her wish.

Lena starts to wince as she notices the blonde adding more strength into the thrust so she tries to tap on her shoulder. “Kara wait. You’re going a little too ha-KARAAAA!!” She was cut off as she ends up flying back, breaking the ceiling and going up in the sky, fully naked. Kara immediately opens her eyes and notices that her wife is nowhere to be found. “Lena?! Where are you? Le-“ she suddenly feels a certain breeze and some parts of the ceiling landing on her. 

“OH MY RAO!!!” She gets up on her feet then bends her legs and shoots herself up high in the sky. “LENA!” She quickly tunes out everything so she can look for her heartbeat. When she finds it, she immediately heads over there, completely forgetting that she’s naked except for the strap-on attached to her hips. 

She suddenly finds herself in Metropolis. “How did she even get here?” She mumbles to herself as she sees a building with a hole in the roof. “That’s where she must’ve land.” She goes through the hole and lands on her feet. “Lena baby, where are you?” 

Kara slowly looks around and hums. “Why does this place look familiar?” She then immediately tenses when she hears someone clearing their throat. “Ummm Kara…dear…..what a...pleasant surprise.” The Super slowly turns and sees whose voice that was. “M-mom. Umm hi. What’s uhhhh what’s...up?” She ends her sentence with the awkward snap of her fingers then pointing at her. 

“Imagine my surprise when I came here to surprise you only to see a naked woman flying in the air. She looked oddly familiar and then I realize that it was Ms. Luthor. Care to explain why and how she ended up in the air?” Alura crosses her arms and raises a brow. “And what is that wrapped around your waist?”

Just as she said that, Lena walks in with Lois, wearing the reporter’s clothes. “Oh darling you’re-“ she was cut off by Lois’s laughter. “You really did fly! Oh my god! Did you and Kara have  **too** much fun?” She wiggles her brows at the Luthor woman then stares at the strap that’s around Kara’s waist, earning a smack to the shoulder. 

“Shut up!”

Kara groans and grabs a couch cushion, quickly setting it in front of her. “I can explain….but uh...mind explaining what happened before I arrived?”

Alura taps her chin. “Well….”

**_*A couple of minutes earlier*_ **

_ Alura was flying down to Clark’s apartment after leaving her ship at the DEO when she hears a faint scream followed by a lot of cursing, both in English and Kryptonian. She looks around then notices a flying silhouette heading her way. “What in the name of Ra-“ she immediately grabs onto the body and falls back, going through the roof and landing on a couch. “Oh my goodness. Wh-Ms. Luthor? My Rao what happened? Where are your clothes?” Lena lets out a small painful groan. “I’m fine and that's a long story, but first...where are we?”  _

_ Alura uses her sense of hearing and x-ray vision to check her surroundings. “Oh this is Kal’s and his mate Lois’s apartment. They are not here though.” She then helps Lena to the couple’s room. “Let’s see if Lois’s clothes fit you. From what I can guess, Kara was responsible huh?” Lena coughs and turns away, her cheeks turning pink. “We were having a passionate night and things got a little crazy.” Alura laughs and helps her get into some clothes. “I’ll get a bag of ice for the soreness.” She heads out and just as she heads to the kitchen, the door opens. Lois heads into her apartment, letting out a tired sigh. “Jesus.” She rubs her eyes and makes her away to the kitchen. “What a da-“ she suddenly stops when she sees a woman standing in her kitchen. _

_ “Uhhh...hey. Aren’t you Kara’s mom? Alura?” The older Kryptonion smiles and gives her a nod. “Yes I am and I apologize for intruding and making a hole in the ceiling. There’s a reason and that reason is waiting in your bedroom.” Lois raises a brow as she follows the woman into the bedroom.  _

_ * _ **_present day*_ **

  
  


“So yea that’s what happened.” Lois crosses her arms and tilts her head. “You know, you really hurt Luthor from the pelvis and uhhh off the record, but wow your body is amazing.” Lena gasp and smacks her on the shoulder before making her way to the blonde. “Come on, let's go get you dressed.” Lena motions for Kara to follow her. Kara starts walking backwards while holding a cushion against her chest and crotch. “I’m so sorry that this happened. I promise I will fix the damages as we-AH!” Kara gets dragged into the room by her wife. 

“Huh….they’re such a hilarious couple.” Alura hums and agrees with the older Lane.

**_*in Lois’s and Clark’s room*_ **

Kara tosses the cushions aside and sits down on the edge of the bed. “Rao this is so embarrassing. My mom basically saw me naked with a strap attached to me!” She groans and lays back, arms spread out. What she didn’t notice was Lena standing in the middle of the room, biting her lip and staring at her wife’s form. “Yes...it’s embarrassing.” She starts to go towards where the Super is laying, carefully removing the borrowed clothes. The Luthor woman crawls up Kara’s body and gently straddles her, feeling the strap press against her core. 

Kara gasp and looks up at Lena. “Lena! What are you do-“ a pair of lips cuts her off. Kara lets out a quiet moan, hands moving to cup Lena’s perfect ass. “Oh my Rao.” Lena chuckles and begins to move her hips. Their little bubble of pleasure was popped due to a loud bang at the door.

“No ma’am!!!! You two will not be banging in my room! Get the fu-what? Alura? Why are you picking me up? Wait! Why are we flying away?! Alura no!”

Lena burst out laughing and buries her face on the blonde’s chest. “Oh my god.” Kara lets out a giggle and sits up. “We owe my mom. Let's use this time wisely.” A pair of green eyes locked with a pair of blue eyes, pupils dilating. “You read my mind.” 


End file.
